A New Life
by Be My Master
Summary: Gregor is moving to Virgina with his family and he listens to music and stuff on the way. He thinks abot his life and has a surprise at the end. Sorry about the bad summery!


*PoV Gregor*

'Gregor are you done packing?'

I sat on my bed, after losing the biggest fight with my parent I have ever had. We were moving to Virginia. I didn't want to leave, but I can't live by myself. I had packed all of my stuff when I found something that made my break down, again. I hadn't been having the best few days. I had cried when I heard that we were moving, I had cried when I lost the fight with my parents and I had cried when I found this photo. It was Luxa and I dancing at Hazard's birthday party.

I sat on the floor, crying into my arms. My mother walked in.

'Listen, Gregor, I know you don't want to leave the friends you have at school, it's-'she started.

'Friends?' I yelled. 'What friends? When was the last time you've seen my hanging out with someone at my school? That's right, before all of this happened to me! Before we lost dad, before I found him, before you ruined my life!'

My mother just looked at me. I had moved from my place on the floor to standing up in front of her.

'I'm not crying because I'm going to miss Overlanders, I'm crying because I'm going to miss the Underlanders. One in particular.' I handed her the photograph.

'Gregor…' was all that came out of my mother's mouth.

My dad, Lizzy and Boots were all at the door.

'Yeah, I'm ready,' I said.

We brought our stuff to the moving van and said some final goodbyes. The one thing that surprised me was that one of my old friends, from before I was dragged down into the Underland, was here to say goodbye.

'Hey, um, well, have a good time in Virginia,' Larry said.

'Um, thanks,' I replied.

We got in the car and we were going to go before I remembered that I left my photo on the kitchen counter. I ran inside and picked it up, but then I hesitated. I got a piece of paper from my bag and a pencil. I left this note.

_Dear reader,_

_If you want your life to be normal, then follow these instructions. Don't uncover the laundry room grate, if you do then…. Well, screw you. If you did uncover it, don't fall through it. The world under ours is full of creatures that can scare you out of your wits. I have warned you. –Gregor. _

I went to go to the car, but again, I hesitated. I rifled through my bag, found a picture of myself and Ares and put it next to my note. I have lots of pictures of Ares, I'm sure I can spare one.

I ran down to the car and got in.

'What took you so long?' Lizzie whispered to me.

'I left a note warning who ever gets the apartment about the Underland,' I whispered back.

'Good idea.'

I sat looking out the window and when we passed Central Park, I got a tingling, buzzy feeling in my stomach. My vision started to fragment, and I knew what was happening.

'Stop the car!' I yelled.

'Why?' my mother asked.

'Just go to Central Park!'

'Okay!'

We got to the park and my Rager sense completely took over. I took the pocket knife out of my pocket and started hacking up a tree. Poor tree. Everything died down and my rager senses calmed down.

'What?' I spat at my family.

They were all looking at me. Well, except Boots.

'How did you do that?' asked my mother. She was pointing at the tree.

I looked at it and I didn't see anything special. Just some deep cut in a tree.

'How'd I do what?'

'That. You completely destroyed it,' said my dad.

'A little trick I picked up in the Underland.'

'What? Those noises you were making… You were… smiling,' said Lizzie.

'Don't worry, I can control it. Well, most of the time.'

We got back into the car and my family acted as if this happened all of the time. I took out my psp and put the head phones in my ears.

_Please, leave all overcoats, canes and top hats with the doorman.  
>From that moment you'll be out of place and underdressed.<br>I'm wrecking this evening already and loving every minute of it.  
>Ruining this banquet for the mildly inspiring and...<em>

I felt a sharp pain in my side and realized that Lizzie was trying to get my attention.

'What?' I whisper snapped.

'Can I listen?' she asked.

I handed her an ear bud and I started the song over again.

_Please, leave all overcoats, canes and top hats with the doorman.  
>From that moment you'll be out of place and underdressed.<br>I'm wrecking this evening already and loving every minute of it.  
>Ruining this banquet for the mildly inspiring and...<em>

_Please, leave all overcoats, canes and top hats with the doorman.  
>From that moment you'll be out of place and underdressed.<br>I'm wrecking this evening already and loving every minute of it.  
>Ruining this banquet for the mildly inspiring and...<em>

_When you're in black slacks with accentuating, off-white, pinstripes  
>Whoa, everything goes according to plan.<em>

_I'm the new cancer, never looked better, you can't stand it.  
>Because you say so under your breath.<br>You're reading lips "When did he get all confident?"_

_Haven't you heard that I'm the new cancer?  
>Never looked better, and you can't stand it<em>

_Next is a trip to the, the ladies room in vain, and  
>I bet you just can't keep up with, (keep up) with these fashionistas, and<br>Tonight, tonight you are, you are a whispering campaign.  
>I bet to them your name is "Cheap", I bet to them you look like shh...<em>

_Talk to the mirror, oh, choke back tears.  
>And keep telling yourself that "I'm a diva!"<br>Oh and the smokes in that cigarette box on the table,  
>they just so happen to be laced with nitroglycerin.<em>

_I'm the new cancer, never looked better, you can't stand it.  
>Because you say so under your breath.<br>You're reading lips "When did he get all confident?"_

_Haven't you heard that I'm the new cancer?  
>Never looked better, and you can't stand it<em>

_Haven't you heard that I'm the new cancer?  
>I've never looked better, and you can't stand it<em>

_Haven't you heard that I'm the new cancer?  
>I've never looked better, and you can't stand it<em>

_And I know, and I know, it just doesn't feel like a night out with no one sizing you up.  
>I've never been so surreptitious, so of course you'll be distracted when I spike the punch.<em>

_And I know, and I know, it just doesn't feel like a night out with no one sizing you up.  
>I've never been so surreptitious, so of course you'll be distracted when I spike the punch.<em>

_And I know, and I know, it just doesn't feel like a night out with no one sizing you up.  
>I've never been so surreptitious, so of course you'll be distracted when I spike the punch.<em>

I don't even know why I'm letting Lizzie listen to this; I guess I have a soft spot for my sisters. I guess it come with being a big brother. I love them, even if I won't say it.

We took a break from driving, but I didn't get out of the car. I don't like overly sunny places like this. I didn't even know where we were.

_She held the world upon a string  
>But she didn't ever hold me<br>Spun the stars on her fingernails  
>But it never made her happy<br>'Cause she couldn't ever have me  
>She said she'd won the world at a carnival<br>But she couldn't ever win me  
>'Cause she couldn't ever catch me<em>

_I, I know why  
>Because when I look in her eyes<br>I just see the sky  
>When I look in her eyes<br>Well I, just see the sky_

_I don't love you I'm just passing the time  
>You could love me if I knew how to lie<br>But who could love me?  
>I am out of my mind<br>Throwing a line out to sea  
>To see if I can catch a dream<em>

_The sun was always in her eyes  
>She didn't even see me<br>But that girl had so much love  
>She'd wanna kiss you all the time<br>Yeah, she'd wanna kiss you all the time_

_She said she won the world at a carnival  
>But I'm sure it didn't ruin her<br>It just made her more interesting  
>I'm sure I didn't ruin her<br>Just made her more interesting_

_I, I know why  
>Because when I look in her eyes<br>I just see the sky  
>When I look in her eyes<br>Well I, just see the sky_

_I don't love you I'm just passing the time  
>You could love me if I knew how to lie<br>But who could love me?  
>I am out of my mind<br>Throwing a line out to sea  
>To see if I can catch a dream<em>

I listened to my music while my family ate their lunch.

'Come on Gre-Go,' Boots said. 'Lunch time!'

'I'm not hungry,' I said softly.

'You eat bread.'

She shoved some bread into my mouth, almost choking me, and walked away.

'I made Gre-Go eat!' she said triumphantly to my dad.

So I sat there, chewing on bread that was actually pretty good, listening to Pretty Odd by Panic at the Disco, watching my family. And a thought popped into my head. They look like a family without me. If I wasn't here, then, maybe, they would have a normal life. The only things that popped into my head after that were ways to get them to be a family without me. I thought running away, living with Larry, getting my own house. They might work. The last thought that had popped into my head I know I will never do. Suicide. The only crime that's illegal unless you're doing it because you can't really arrest someone for committing suicide.

I looked down at my wrist at the many scars that I had given myself. My mother had found out and she helped me stop. Seriously, cutting yourself is like doing drugs. Once you get started, it's hard to stop.

My family got into the car and we started off again. We were going to stay at my Grandfather's house until our stuff was there and put in its place. I hate my grandfather. He always finds something wrong with me to make fun of. He did that with my Grandmother, too. She left him with my dad before I was born. They moved to New York. So, my grandmother was there when Lizzie, Boots and I were born. I remember her so well, but she passed away when I was 13. I just know what my grandfathers going to say when he sees me. "Why are you so skinny? Why is your hair so long? Why are you covered in scars?" I hate that old fool. When we get there, he's going to hug my mother and sisters, maybe my dad, but he's just going to look at me like something his disgusting cat dragged in.

'Gregor your going to love it in Virginia,' said my dad.

'Yeah, I'm so going to love being picked on by a guy who couldn't even be nice enough to own wife. Now, that's what I call fun,' I said, my voice heavy with sarcasm.

'Gregor, we're only going to stay with my father for three days, I promise,' said my dad.

'Just make sure that he doesn't wake me up at three in the morning this time.'

The last time I had seen my grandfather was when I was 13, so three years ago and he woke me up at three in the morning just to ask me how to use the toaster. Who wants toast at three in the morning? He would ask me the weirdest questions at the weirdest times. Like when I saw him the last time. "Why are you wearing jeans and a sweat shirt in the middle of summer?" Now, I know it doesn't seem like a strange question, but he asked me in the middle of my grandmother's funeral.

'Don't worry. On the phone, he sounded really happy that he was going to see you again,' said my ever present mother.

'Whoopee,' I said in a monotone voice.

The car pulled up at my grandfather's house sometime around 9:30 P.M. I had fallen asleep in the car once and it was one of my dreams where I wake up screaming and franticly asking if Luxa was alright. My dad almost crashed the car. We were all laughing after that.

I got out of the car and my grandfather had come out of his house to say hello. I still had my head phones on so I didn't hear what he had said. He hugged my mother, Lizzie and Boots, shook hands with my dad and turned to me. I looked at the ground, but I should have paid attention. All I saw was his hand raise and then there was a stinging pain in my cheek. I looked at him and I could feel my anger rising. My vision was starting to fragment and I felt a buzzing feeling in my stomach. But I walked away. I couldn't go rager on my own grandfather, even if I wanted to.

I looked up at my dad, hoping that he would say something comforting, but he looked really mad. I thought that he was mad at me, but I notice that his eyes were going over my head and to my grandfather.

'What do you want?' asked my grandfather.

'Don't you dare hit my son,' said my father.

'Why not?'

'Because if you do then I'll-'

'You'll what? Set your hippy of a son on me?'

That was it. I snapped.

I launched myself at my grandfather, but my father got hold of me in time. He was holding me back by my shoulders. Well, he had one hand on my shoulder and one hand on my other arm.

'Gregor. Gregor!' my dad yelled at me.

I stopped struggling. My dad let go of me and I turned on my heels, put my hood up and walked to the guest room that I always had. My mum came in about 2 seconds later.

'What's wrong, hunny?' she asked.

'Grandfather said some mean things about me and… I snapped. I went rager on him,' I replied.

'Oh, don't let what that old lump says get to you.'

My mother left the room and my grandfather walked in.

'Listen, I'm sorry I slapped you it's just that I have a hard time controlling my anger. It looked like you do, too. I really am glad that you are here,' he said.

'I'm sorry that I tried to attack you. I … I just really miss this girl that-'I began.

'Girl? Oh, tell me all about her.'

'Well, I met her in New York and we became instant friends. I met her when I was 11 and we saw each other a lot. When I was 12, she had to go back to… England. And to say goodbye, I kissed her. She is the most beautiful girl that I have ever met. We went to her cousin's birthday party and we danced like nothing could go wrong.'

'What's her name?'

'Luxa. Here, I have a photo of us dancing.'

I handed my grandfather the picture and he looked at it. But then he did something that made me want to kill him. He tore my photo in two. Tears streamed down my face and he laughed, dropping the photo. I lunged at him and wrapped my hands around his neck. His face was turning blue and I wasn't afraid to kill him. I wouldn't care if I got sent to jail, he would be dead. Lizzie walked in and gasped. She hit me over the head and forced me to let go. I did. He left. So did she.

My one picture of Luxa and myself happily dancing. Laughing with each other. Gone. Forever. I guess I was wrong to trust him. That stupid old man.

The next day, at breakfast, my mother came in to get me since I hadn't come down the five times that she had called. I was sat on my bed, still crying, holding the two pieces of the ripped photograph in my hands.

'Gregor, it's time for- what happened?' she asked.

'That stupid old man took advantage of my trust and ripped my photo of me and Luxa in two,' I crocked.

'No!'

'Yes,' I whispered. 'I'm not hungry.'

'You should get some sleep.'

My mum came over and gave me a hug and stroked my shoulderish length hair.

*PoV Grace*

I walked into the kitchen and took away my father-in-law's plate.

'Hey! I'm not done!' he said.

'You devil! You demon! You bastard! How dare you rip up the only picture my son has of his friend!' I yelled.

'He did what?' asked my husband.

'Your father ripped up the only picture that Gregor has of Luxa and him dancing together.'

'So what?' said the old man. 'It's only a photo.'

And with that I slapped him. He does not treat my son like that without punishment.

*PoV Gregor*

I was curled up under my blanket when I heard the sound of my mother slapping someone and then my grandfather yelling. Boots ran into my room, crying.

'Mummy hit granddad!' she sobbed.

'It's okay. Shhh, come here,' I said.

I held out my arms and she climbed onto my bed. I wrapped my arms around her and we both lied there, holding each other, whilst she sobbed into the front of my shirt. I heard the sound of small footsteps coming to my bedroom. Lizzie came into my room, her face glittering with tears. I held out my other arm and she crawled up next to me and Boots. We lied on my bed for the remainder of the morning. Finally, we got up for lunch.

'Hey, mum, dad,' I said.

'Hello, Gregor. How are you feeling?' asked my dad.

'Better.'

'Listen, Gregor. I'm sorry that I –'my grandfather started.

'I'm not falling for that again, you old mother fucking bastard.'

He stood up and moved towards me. Again, I got that tingling feeling in my stomach and my vision started to fragment. He raised his hand, and slapped me again. I had been buttering some toast, so I had a knife in my hand. Lunging at him, I was going to dig the knife into his chest, but my mother caught me around the waist. I brought the knife back and cut her arm; hard enough to draw blood, but not hard enough to think it was anything more than a scratch that she had gotten from a cat. She let go of me and I continued towards my grandfather.

He backed up to the wall and I placed the knife right under his fat chin.

'You, old man,' I said, almost growling, 'are going to die.'

My father was the one that stopped me from killing my grandfather.

'What's that going to improve?' he asked.

'He won't torture us anymore,' I growled.

'Yes, but what will that do? To you? Can you take the pain of killing someone?'

'Yes, I can.' I whispered the last part. 'I already am.'

Two days later, we were finally out of my grandfather's smelly little house and into the new house. I got a room that looked like it was made of stone and when I touched the wall, it felt like it, too. I was happy at first because, I got a room that wasn't actually a closet, but then I got even happier when I saw that it looked like a room from the palace in Regalia.

My bed kind of looked like a huge litter box for a ferret, one of those ones that look like a triangle. It had the stuff that you need if you want a soft bed and it was really comfortable. The blankets were black and there were curtain like things hanging from the ceiling that, if I wanted them to, could block the sun from my bed (they were black, too). I love my new room.

By dinner time, I had found seven secret hiding places in my room and three secret passage ways to places around the house. I also found one tunnel that looks like it could go on forever. I'm going to explore it tonight.

'So, how do you like your new room, Gregor?' asked my mother.

'I love it. It is awesome,' I said. 'Are we going to go to school around here?'

'Yes, but you're not going until the new school year starts,' said my dad.

'When's that?' I asked through a mouthful of food.

'In about a month or two. Gregor, don't talk with your mouth full.'

After dinner ended, I went to my room and opened the secret door that led to the tunnel that I had no idea where it led to. So with my flash light strapped to my arm, I walked down the tunnel. Everything was dark outside of the flash light beam.

I must have walked for an hour before I started to see light at the end of the tunnel. Ha, ha. I kept walking when I heard a noise that I thought I would never hear again. The flapping of giant bat wings. I ran to the mouth of the Arena and looked up at the bats playing ball. I saw a bat that I remember so well. Aurora.

The bats landed and everyone left the stands. The players were still there and I kept clapping after everyone else had stopped. All of them looked over at me. There was a gasp and one of the players ran towards me. She flung her arms around my neck and I hugged her back.

'Gregor! How does thy fair?' she asked.

'I'm fine. How are you?'

'I am well. I have missed you with all of my heart and soul. How did you get here?'

'I found a passage in my new room.'

'New room?'

'We moved to Virginia. Do you want to come and have a look?'

'But what about your sun?'

'The sun's gone done. It went to sleep for the night and the moons up.'

'Alright then, I shall accompany you to the Overland for this one little journey.'

We walked back to the tunnel and walked for another hour. Along the way, we caught up with each other. When I saw the light in my room, I told Luxa that we were almost there.

When we got into my room, she gasped.

'It is beautiful!' she said.

She walked over to my bed and sat down. She patted the place next to her, showing that she wanted me to sit down next to her. I was about to sit down when there was a knock on my door.

'Gregor, can I come in?' it was Lizzie.

I opened the door a little so that I could see her.

'Do you swear not to tell mum and dad about anything you see in here?' I asked.

'Yes.'

I let her in.

'Luxa! It's great to see you. How are you?'

'I fair fine. What about you?'

'I'm fine. How's Ripred?'

'He is fine.'

'If mum knew that she's here, Gregor, she'll kill you.'

'I know. That's why I asked if you wouldn't tell them.'

'Anyway, mum wanted to know if you wanted any dessert.'

'What do we have?'

'Ice cream, chocolate, stuff like that. She also wanted to know if you wanted some coffee.'

'A big bowl of ice cream, please. With two spoons.'

Lizzie left the room and I sat down next to Luxa. She looked beautiful. We leaned closer together and we kissed. Lizzie came back with ice cream and two spoons. She gave them to me and then left. I handed a spoon to Luxa and we started to eat the ice cream.

That's how the best nights of my life started.


End file.
